Various arrangements are known for latching a cabinet door in a closed position while being readily releasable. In a common arrangement a latch may consist of magnetically engaged members or frictionally engaged members, mounted on the cabinet door and frame. Some latches are operable by a simple handle pull and others are operable by actuating an operating mechanism. A disadvantage of latches having operating mechanisms is that the operating mechanisms are typically in plain view on the face of the cabinet door. Also, having the operation mechanism on the face of the door may be disadvantageous to a user with hands full. Therefore, the user would like the operation mechanism to be operated by something other than their hands, or the user would like the operation mechanism to be concealed from view. Another disadvantage of conventional latches is that the mounting positions are difficult to locate since they are concealed from view by the cabinet door. Still another disadvantage of many conventional latches is that they may be noisy when the cabinet door is closed.
Accordingly, it may be advantageous to have a cabinet latch mechanism that has an operation mechanism which is concealed from view. Further, it may be advantageous to have a cabinet latch mechanism that is foot operable and concealed from view in the cabinet kick-space. Still further, it may be advantageous to have a foot operable latch mechanism that is substantially concealed from view and can be more easily mounted than conventional latches. Still further, it may be advantageous to have a cabinet latch that is substantially quiet when the cabinet door is closed.